Visiting Hours
by IAmTheRedMaskHeWears
Summary: Claire finds the stresses of her night shift doubled when a former patient - and one-time fling – returns to her floor. Then again, maybe she wouldn't mind breaking the rules for him one more time…


Claire Temple closed her eyes and gently massaged the middle of her brow as she leaned on the counter of the nurse's station, pen stopped over a stream of checklists strapped under her clipboard. Today was definitely a "full moon night" out here, regardless of the actual lunar phase outside. She'd already been cussed by two patients (the second, she verbally fought back against before Jodie came and brought her out of the room to cool off), and there was one down in 53 who kept complaining loudly that he wasn't getting enough pain meds. She'd already been lenient. Any more, and he'd probably wind up high as a kite, but dead as a doornail.

Despite the intensity of some of these cases, the workload was a little more lax than she was accustomed to. It made her miss the adrenaline of working in the emergency unit back in Hell's Kitchen. The flurry of personnel. The machines going off. The physical rush you were thrust into. It seemed wrong to think, but she had to admit, got a thrill out of the excitement and the challenge of having to save some life that comes crawling to your doorstep, battered and broken or shot up and bloodied.

Another paper dropped onto her clipboard, covering what she'd been staring at for what seemed like an hour. A nurse she didn't work with typically popped her gum, looking at her through square glasses held on a thin, beaded chain. "Wilkins. Room 40. Heard you're good with the weirdos, so he's yours." The mystery nurse walked off without another word. Claire held her hand up in silent protest, looking around at the few other nurses at their individual stations who didn't even glance her way, poring over their own charts and laptops. She eyed the backside of that woman and gave a scoff before flipping the paper over in a huff. "Bitch," she muttered under her breath.

Claire dragged her clipboard off the countertop, glancing at her watch. Nine point two five more hours to go in her twelve-hour shift. She sighed. She needed coffee. Or a nap. Hell, a week off while she was still wishing for things. This gig sucked the soul out of you as much as it drained your energy. Down another couple hundred feet, the elevator on the left side pinged open, and a young man stepped out. She slowed her stride to a stop.

 _Liam_ , she thought. He had only been her patient for a few days, but she hadn't considered that he'd show up again. Or have the _audacity_ to. This guy, his visit… was a mistake. She did not need this right now.

His head turned, and the moment he spotted her, that smirk came up. That warm, fucking smirk. She began walking again. It was too late to double back for something, and she had to meet this Wilkins person a.s.a.p before making her rounds again in time.

He turned and began walking her way. _Damn it_ , she thought. She tried picking up her pace to look busier, keeping her clipboard close to the side of her chest. Maybe he would take notice and just leave her alone.

He held up a hand to wave as she approached. "Hey, Cl—"

"Hello, sir, can I help you?" Claire said automatically in one breath, putting on her professional face as best as she could muster, never breaking stride.

Liam seemed taken back. "…Yeah. Yeah, it's me. Liam? Rothwell? I was here last week –"

Claire cut him off again. " _Yes_. I know. Can I help you?" she asked, her voice a little lower, yet still remaining firm. She had passed by him, and was now walking backwards while continuing her route, waiting for a response. After his moment of silence, she lifted her hands up from her sides, gesturing for him to say something – maybe daring him to.

He blinked in confusion. "I, uh, wanted to… I just wanted to come by and see… How are yah?"

Now was Claire's turn to blink, shifting her head back. _Really?,_ she thought. _How are you?_ She scoffed, a smile of incredulity on her face as she turned toward her intended direction. "Great. Thanks," she said flatly, waving him away with her free hand.

His footsteps could be heard behind her. "I mean…" he said at first, but then lowered his voice. "I wanted to come see how you were doing. And, you know, let you know I'm doing alright."

She arrived at room 40, and put her hand on the door handle. "Very thoughtful," she smiled at him without a hint of sincerity. "But I have patients to see." She turned the handle, and started to head in.

"I can wait." Liam offered.

Claire paused in the middle of the open doorway, then turned with her head cocked at him, sizing him up. "I've still got a _long_ shift ahead of me."

He put his hands in the pockets of his jacket and shrugged. That smirk again. "I don't mind. You're worth it."

She fought the urge to roll her eyes, but settled for closing them emphatically and sighing. She pulled the door closed, still grasping the handle. "Why are you really here?"

Liam's brow furrowed curiously at her. "I thought maybe we could, you know—"

She cut him off again. "Don't," she said tersely, holding up her clipboard hand to point a finger at him. Her voice became even lower as she leaned her head in. "I swear, if you're looking for some… ' _assistance'_ again…"

The smile on his face shifted to one of someone trying to hide the most delicious secret, as he looked above her and then down the hallway from where she came. "That wasn't _entirely_ the reason why I stopped by. But I certainly wouldn't mind." He leaned in a little closer. "And from what I remember, you didn't seem to, either."

Claire pursed her lips. She could feel her cheeks turning a shade of pink now. "That was a one-time thing." Her hand turned the door handle. "I have work to do," she said flatly, heading inside.

The door closed, and she took a deep breath in. This is not how she'd expected her evening to go. From the moment he stepped out of the elevator, images flashed into her mind from the previous week. The flirting. The hands lingering longer than they should have (sometimes hers, sometimes his). That fucking smirk under his dirty blond hair. Turning his bedsheet down. Locking the door before taking out his-

She sighed, shaking her head. It was a slow night then. Just like the one tonight. She came over to the curtain pulled around the only hospital bed. "Knock, knock. Mister Wilkins?" She drew it open to see an elderly man lying there, his open mouth closing as he seemed to be waking up.

"Huh? What time is it?" he glanced at her, eyes wandering up and down while he blinked back sleep.

Claire turned her wrist over. "Almost 10 p.m. My name is Claire, and I'm your nurse for tonight. I just want to go over a couple of things quickly, and then I can let you get back to your beauty rest."

He closed his eyes tight, as if trying to think intensely. "You're… you're not Paula. I thought Paula was my nurse."

She held the top of her clipboard, propping the bottom against her waist. "Yeah, maybe earlier. But we rotate every 12 hours. She'll probably be with you in the morning."

The man raised his arm, IV embedded and running, and gestured outward. "But… I just saw her not that long ago. She refilled my bag and helped me out to the restroom."

Claire frowned, glancing down at her sheet. "One second," she said, before leaning over his bedside rail and looking at his wrist. She held his identification wristband to the light. The name read _Santos, Roberto_. Claire put down his wrist, placing her hand on top of his. "Mister Santos, I am so sorry to disturb you. I was sent to the wrong room," she said as cordially as possible.

"The hell did you get me up for then?," Roberto asked, frustrated.

She stood upright, feeling her chest tighten. "I apologize. I'll make sure you're seen by the right folks." With that, she turned to leave.

Liam nearly jumped with how fast the door flew open. Claire looked livid as she strode quickly back toward the nurse's station. "Hey. Hey, everything alright?" he asked in earnest.

"Not now," she barked back. He slowed his pace, but still followed her. The moment she got back to the station, she glanced at each of the work desks and cubicles, before zeroing in on the bitch from earlier. Claire shoved her clipboard, with Wilkins paper on it, directly below this nurse's typing hands. "Wilkins? You said he was in 40."

The nurse just looked up at her with a raised eyebrow before using a single finger to push the clipboard out of the way of her keyboard. "I clearly said room 48, darlin'." She popped her gum again.

Claire felt her jaw clench tightly. "Really." She unclipped the top sheet, slamming it down on the desk. "You do your own fucking job, and stop passing it off to me because you're incompetent." Her sneakers squeaked on the tile as she turned on her heel abruptly, heading out of the station. The few other nurses around looked at her in their usual silence, some with their mouths barely agape.

Once out of there, she paused when she saw Liam again, standing nearby where the hallways connected. Sure, he had no idea what kind of stress she endured, but for the faintest reason, he seemed like the only moment of calm compared to anyone else here. He looked up with his blue eyes before gesturing with a thumb behind him. "I can wait, or leave, if you'd like," he said.

She tongued the inside of her cheek. "You in any pain still?"

"What?"

"Pain. From what you had last week." She looked back where she came and then tilted her head, motioning him to follow as she walked toward the elevators.

Liam walked next to her, running his hand along the backside of his neck. "Maybe a little, but it's not so bad right now."

"Good, glad to hear, sir," she said, professional voice back on as they passed by two doctors going the opposite direction. "However, I would highly recommend that you visit our reserves section if you would like help keeping that up." As they arrived at the elevators, she reached over to a hanging magazine rack, pulling out a complimentary hospital map that was offered to visitors. She held up her clipboard, clicking a pen as she drew a route. "It's the second floor. Pass oncology, x-rays, make a left here. The door is the third on the right. Don't wait outside, but I'm sure if you're there at 10:45…"

She looked up directly into his eyes intently, lowering her voice so only he could hear. "Someone will be there promptly to _assist_ you again."

Liam blinked, tilting his head the way a dog does when it seems confused. Both of his eyebrows soon raised as Claire watched the lights come on in his head. He nodded slowly, mouth unable to say anything at first as it slowly pulled into a smile. "Reserves. Got it. You sure you—someone will be there then?"

She held up the map for him to take, shrugging. "Guess you'll have to find out. No one's there usually, but I'm sure the odds look better."

He took the map, giving a single, quiet chuckle as his own face flushed a bit. "I'll, um… Thanks for your help."

Claire hit the elevator button for him. "Bye," she said, widening her eyes as he took that as his cue to get in. She watched the doors slide shut before she herself went back down the hall, inhaling deeply again. This time, her exhale came out with a small shiver as she smiled coyly to herself.

* * *

Claire's back slammed against the standing cabinet behind her, her long legs locked around Liam's waist as their mouths sought each other. She pulled from the taste of his lips for a moment, putting a finger on them. "Shh-shh, quietly," she said firmly, breath a little shaky.

"Sorry," he chuckled, pushing his face past her finger, kissing her full lips as he held her up by the thighs. For one so lean, he still had some strength to him, Claire thought. His mouth traveled along her cheek and down the side of her neck, her body giving in as she craned to feel more of that. Her arms held him, feeling the firmness in his jeans against the crotch of her scrubs as he humped into her.

She needed this. Hell, she wanted this.

Claire opened her eyes slowly, feeling her body yearning for more of his. "Mmm, seems like you might've missed me a little."

"Oh yeah."

She released one leg to try setting it down on the floor. They'd moved themselves to one of the back aisles of the reserves. Someplace where they wouldn't be seen. Probably.

Liam backed up, guiding her onto her feet again. His eyes lowered when he felt both of her hands furtively working on his belt. The buckle clinked open. He took the opportunity to shuffle his jacket off, tossing it to the floor. Claire gripped his zipper and yanked it down, putting one hand on his chest as she used her other hand to reach in, pulling out his length still encased in steel-gray boxers. She slid her palm slowly, teasingly up the underside of him. "You want me to help take care of this again?" she smiled up at him, relishing in the sexual anguish he seemed to feel as he pulsed against her hand.

He brought their foreheads together, running his hand along her cheek until it came to the back of her head. Curling his fingers, he grabbed a fistful of her hair. His voice deepened as he spoke. "I want you to take the whole thing."

She bit her lower lip in mid-giggle. "You gonna make me?"

"Maybe," he growled with a smile. She smirked back, her hands tugging the bottom of his shirt up impatiently. He raised his arms to oblige. Once off, her hands ran along his freshly-bared torso, gliding along his lean musculature. Claire leaned forward, kissing the center of his chest, his stomach. His abs. Just below his navel. Liam's hand rested on her shoulder, pushing down firmly but patiently as he felt those lips leave wet traces down the front of his body.

Claire arrived at a squat, balancing on the balls of her feet as she came face to face with his undone jeans. Her fingers snaked into the waistbands of both boxers and pants as she brought her face against the underside of his wrapped member. She sighed against it, letting her hot breath caress it as her eyes closed, savoring where she was right now. Moving her head, she ran it along the sides of her face while she still gripped his waistband, feeling how thick it was, how much it strained against the thin fabric of those boxers…

Her fingers hooked tight into his waistband and pulled down sharply, giving two firm tugs that brought jeans and boxers to Liam's knees. His cock sprang right up, bobbing into place as it pointed directly at her face. Her mouth opened slightly, breathing in as she took in the sight. "Geezus, Liam…" Her hand came up under him, fitting the base of him in the notch between her thumb and forefinger as she felt the weight of his manhood. "I'll say it again, you've got a good size to this thing," she stared up at him as her fingers wrapped around his cock and slowly tugged it in her direction.

"Thanks," he smiled from above. His hand moved from her shoulder, running through the hair on the side of her head while he watched her grip tighten, pulling his hard cock towards her. He didn't even have to press on the back of her head before she was already leaning in, her lips parting as she took his plump mushroom head into her mouth. He felt wet warmth engulf his tip, and he sighed deeply, his hand instinctively wrapping up in her hair in reaction.

Claire felt him shudder in her mouth, her eyes closed as her nose inhaled his musky, masculine scent. The taste of his meat turned her on, and she could already feel herself becoming wet for him. Still balanced on her feet, she pushed her lips forward, slipping more of him into her mouth, lips running past the edge of his cockhead and taking in his shaft. Her mouth paused halfway, then clamped those lips along his shaft as she began to pull back, deliberately dragging her lips to squeeze his member as she reached the tip, popping off audibly. "Ahh!"

"Fuck, Claire. Keep doing that. That felt so good." Liam sighed above. She smiled before closing her eyes again, letting the cockhead push her lips apart as she sucked him off, both of her hands now holding his bare hips. Claire twisted her head, making her mouth writhe on his shaft as she ran her tongue along the underside. Her moans buzzed the length, and they mixed with his own groans of pleasure. She got about halfway again before she felt his hand grip the backside of her head, pushing her to go further. Claire resisted at first, but then craned her head forward as she tried pulling Liam's hips toward her.

She was nearly an inch from the base before she sputtered, feeling his cockhead tap the back of her throat and attempting to go down. She pushed back with her hands, and Liam released her. His cock slid out from her mouth, leaving her gasping lightly. Saliva trailed from her lower lip as she caught it with two fingers, wiping it on the side of her scrub pants. Liam stepped forward, already nudging his glistening cock into her face. The back of her head came against the cabinet doors, Liam already pushing himself into her mouth. She soon welcomed him, straightening her back to be flush with the doors, holding his legs.

Liam's hands held the sides of her head, snaking into her hair again. "That's it, Claire… Take it all," he smirked above. She opened her eyes slowly, looking into his as best as she could while her mouth was being stuffed with his girth. He began pumping into her open mouth, her head staying motionless as he humped into her. "Ohh, that's so good. You gonna take it all in?"

Her eyes never wavered as her throat uttered the affirmative, sending buzzing vibrations along his cock working in and out of her mouth. _Do it_ , she challenged him in her mind.

Pinning her head against the doors, Liam pushed forward, and Claire could feel her tongue pressed flat while his thickness pushed into her throat. Her eyes closed, fighting back her gag reflex, her hands becoming fists on his sides. Her nose tapped his lower waist as she felt the base against her pursed lips – he was all in!

Liam held her there for a good moment, letting his length throb in her slippery mouth. "Ohh, Claire. Your mouth is so good." She felt his eagerness trying to push in more, but her head was against the cabinet, his balls draped along her chin. Her throat spasmed, and she coughed, her fist giving the signal against his bare side to tap out. Claire felt Liam's hands let go of her as he stepped back, her head hanging down as she coughed, bringing a hand to her throat the moment his length slid back out entirely.

Wiping her mouth with the back of her hand, she sighed, her back against the cabinet. "Trying to choke me with that thing?"

He shrugged above her, holding his base and keeping it hard. "Sorry," he said apologetically.

She waved him off, blinking back a few tears from the effort. "It's all good. I'm just not accustomed to, you know, taking that much in my mouth entirely. Don't wanna ruin the make-up, either."

"Well. You just took seven, so… That's gotta be pretty good, right?"

Claire raised her eyebrows, a little impressed. "Oh! Wow. Must be a bigger slut than I thought," she said before smiling. She kinda liked the sight of him gently stroking up there, half-naked.

Her mind whispered something that made her look down at her watch. "Okay, I hate to say this, but we gotta wrap things up. Eventually, they'll start asking where I went, and I don't want to have to answer that."

"What, so soon?" He actually looked a little hurt.

"Yes," Claire said squarely, standing up on her feet, giving her legs a stretch. "I'm the one on the clock here, remember?"

Liam was still lightly stroking his member that was slick with her spit. He bit both his lips as he looked down the aisle where they came from earlier. "Five minutes. Just five."

She raised an eyebrow. "Five? You sure that's all you need?"

He looked at her with dead certainty as he nodded. His eyes still held an animal lust to them that was not quenched just yet. She sighed from her nostrils, hands on her hips. "Alright, stud. You got your five. What do you – oh!"

Liam rushed forward, grabbing her by the waist and spinning her around, catching her by surprise as her hands felt the cold steel of the cabinet. She was feeling herself tense up. When he was a patient, she'd only given him head and jerked him to completion. This would be a step beyond.

This. This was the sort of rush she missed.

His hands began tugging down on her scrub bottoms, stopping short suddenly. Claire reached back, guiding one of his eager hands to come to her waist front, letting them find the ties. Surprisingly, he undid the tie in one swift motion, shifting his hand back as he pulled her pants down, exposing her curvy rump to the open, packaged in black simple panties. She held onto the sides of the cabinet, glancing over her shoulder as she felt Liam's hands grope her, squeezing each cheek as he showed obvious delight. She could hear him utter a low, elongated "Damn!" as he wobbled and massaged her rump.

A sharp, sudden smack there made her jump. "Oh! Geezus, warn a girl next time—ahh!" She was spanked a second time, leaving her mouth fixed open, yet definitely turning up into a smile. "You… bastard," she purred.

Liam was suddenly next to her ear, his chest along her back and his hands on her hips. "You like that?," he said, his thumbs toying with the waistband of her panties. One hand followed it around toward the front, dipping down along the fabric to come between her legs. His middle finger slid along her opening, and she shuddered.

"Oh…. Oh, come on, don't leave me hanging." Her legs threatened to melt from under her as he rubbed her clit.

"Mm, I won't. Just seeing how wet you were." His finger traced along her, and she could hear the wet noises coming from down below. She shivered again, but his arm came up across her front, holding her against him as he held her shoulder. His forearm came between her breasts through her scrub top as he continued playing with her.

"Please," she said softly, the side of her forehead against the cabinet, feeling herself becoming unbearably aroused.

His arms moved again. Those strong hands found her panties, shoving them down to the middle of her thighs. She held the cabinet sides and felt a certain thickness come between her legs. Searching. Humping. Liam's hand came under her ass as he gripped the base of his cock, pointing it up. The head of it brushed against her pussy lips, and she quivered in her breath.

He held her waist, pulling her back as he pushed the head up. The moment she accepted it, Liam sighed, bringing his other hand to her waist.

Reluctantly, tense from the anticipation, he pushed his bare cock slowly into Claire. Pushing. Entering her. Her mouth opened in a silent "O" of pleasure as she felt herself stretching for him. His crotch came along her bare backside as he nestled his girth deep inside her. He grunted, his own breath shuddering as he pulled his hips back, letting every inch back up out of her idly.

"That's good. Keep going. Keep going, please," Claire uttered.

Liam ran one hand up her spine, coming under her scrub top to feel the smooth skin of her back. He pushed forward, his cock exploring into her again as she moaned. He couldn't bear this. He began to pick up the pace – her breathy moans mixing with the sound of his body colliding with hers.

Claire's hands felt like they could dig right into the metal she was holding. She hadn't felt this good in so long. Placing her palms against the doors, she started pushing herself back into him, wanting to take more of him. She felt Liam stagger a moment and she grinned. "Keep up, tiger," she teased, pushing herself against his body as she felt his member open her up again, and again, and again.

A hand twisted in her hair, and her head yanked back. Liam spoke next to her face. "Only if you can take it," he said huskily, before biting her ear. His cock began jackhammering into her, making her pant faster as he pounded her passionately. His waist slapped her ass repeatedly as he fucked her against the cabinet, making her moans go higher in pitch.

After one last good thrust, she twisted her body. "Okay. Okay, hold up," she said, shifting so his cock slipped out of her. She turned around, trying to catch her breath. "On the… on the ground," she panted, fixing a bit of her black hair.

Liam took a step back, lowering to the floor as he watched her for guidance. She kicked her shoes off urgently, slipping her bottoms off entirely before walking over him, straddling on either side. As she squatted, she placed her hands on his bare shoulders, pushing him to lay flat. His skin felt the cold tile as he gripped his member, pointing it upright as she looked toward it, easing down.

Her eyes fluttered shut as she nestled atop him, letting out one solid moan as she guided his thick cock deep inside her velvety warmth. She smiled, humming to herself – she enjoyed being embedded this way. Liam's head laid back on the floor, his hands massaging up her bare thighs as his cock ached inside her. Those hands found their way to the bottom of her shirt, and he started to lift up. She scoffed with a smile, "Alright, alright, if you insist."

She pulled her scrub top up and over her head, revealing a deep red bra that held her breasts in tight. Still gently riding atop him, she reached back, watching his ravenous eyes as she unhooked her bra, letting it fall forward as she took her last article of clothing off.

If she was gonna get fired, she thought, she better make it damn well worth it.

Liam brought his head up, his hands and his mouth falling up her breasts within seconds. She hissed in pleasure as she kept slowly riding his cock, one hand on his shoulder, the other wrapping around his head to hold to her bosom. It was his turn to moan now, as she moved faster, bobbing up and down on his lap as she kept taking all of him over and over. He let go and laid flat again on the floor, holding her thighs, eyes watching her as she gave him a smug look.

Breasts flopping in the open, Claire grunted and placed both of her hands on his bare chest, keeping him down. Biting her lower lip, she stared directly into his eyes as she rode him, bouncing quickly as she panted. She could feel his body squirming while she fucked him back.

His eyes closing, he muttered "That's it. Yes, that's it. That's it. That's it."

"Yeah? You gonna cum again, baby?," she purred again, moving her hand to her clit as she pleasured herself. His own hips were thrusting up into her now, and she moaned. He was so deep in her, pushing her wet walls apart while she rubbed her clit. "Cum with me. Cum with me."

"Yes…" he groaned. His cock tingled now, feeling the imminent surge of electricity coming. He dug his fingers into her hips and pumped rapidly into her as her mouth opened wide.

"Ahh! Oh, shit!," she cried. "Yes, yes, keep going!"

He bit both of his lips again, thrusting himself into her before moaning "Oh, fuck. I'm cumming. I'm cumming!"

Claire immediately hopped off, sitting on her thighs as she continued toying her clit, her other hand gripping Liam's slickened penis as she stroked him quickly. "Come on. Come on, babe. Come on – ahh!"

Liam's mouth opened, letting out a single syllable of ecstasy as he orgasmed. Claire's hand jerked him, watching his seed fly onto his stomach and down her hand in thick, gooey ropes. "Mmm, yes, that's it. Cum.," she ordered, before she soon felt herself feel a wave of electric pleasure wash through her, making her thighs clench around his. "Ooh! Oh-ho, shit. Ohhhh…" she shuddered, almost violently, into her hand as she held his still-throbbing penis. The last few spurts of cum trickled down her fingers as they both sighed contentedly.

She flopped herself down onto his thighs, her face toward the ceiling. She chuckled. "I definitely needed that."


End file.
